Handcuff Me
by Prologue
Summary: Kai, a notorious criminal and thief, learns that innocent looking people aren't always as innocent as they seem. An AU Kaire lemon. Sequel to Cops and Robbers. KaixClaire


**A/N: I've actually been thinking over and working on this for a long time now. My plot bunnies would come in small spurts but I am over all very pleased and also a little scared with this. I feel like it is a major improvement compared to the first. This sequel is entirely in Kai's POV. Guys are so pervy it's hard to get into their minds. v.v **

**I do not suggest you read this unless you've read the first installation of my three part lemon series, ****Cops and Robbers****. **

**This story is incredibly AU! Incase you don't know what AU means, it means Alternate Universe. This does not take place in Mineral Town, it takes place on a cruise ship somewhere. I added a new MT character into the mixture this time. :D**

**Warning!****: ****This is not appropriate for children or those of the child like mind. This is a fully fledged Kaire lemon! That means boyxgirl sex between Kai and Claire! I do not want to be at fault or held responsible for corrupting an innocent mind. This is the workings of a very deranged mind.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Unbeta'ed!  
**

**Prologue: Kai, a notorious criminal and thief, learns that innocent looking people aren't always as innocent as they seem. An AU Kaire lemon. Sequel to ****Cops and Robbers****.**

**Handcuff Me**

* * *

I stared down dully at the sea water below me, the night making the water look black and I could just barely see the shine of the moons reflection gazing back up at me on this rather large and expensive cruise ship.

I let out a ragged sigh and closed my eyes. I didn't feel safe going anywhere anymore. I was a wanted criminal and now as I had read in the paper, I had a 'hostage'.

My hostage however had simply laughed when I went to show her the pictures of the two of us on the front page of the grey and black printed newspaper. She reached a hand forward and grabbed the paper from my grasp, balled it into a little wad and tossed it behind her as she wrapped her free arm around my neck and pulled me into a heated kiss. The crumpled newspaper had been long forgotten about after the very moment my lips connected with hers.

It seemed every time our lips touched I was magnetized to her. The kisses would only turn more passionate and I couldn't prevent my hands from wondering over her tight little body even if I _wanted_ to.

She didn't seem to mind though and was usually the first to initiate anything by removing my shirt. Come on- **_I'm just a guy_** after all. Any initiation such as the removing of clothes gives me fair reason to think there will be sex.

She was so cute, so adorably cute. Her large blue eyes only made her look all the more innocent when she would give me those annoyed or blank stares when she thought I was doing something stupid.

The way she would put her hand to her side, the way her eyes would close and she'd release an annoyed breathy sigh. But when she would re open her eyes to continue to glare at me, her hard face would suddenly drop and a small smile would replace the grimace and her eyes would soften. Those were the moments I knew why I was in love with her.

The moments in which she could be so infuriated with me for the stupid little things. I sometimes say stupid little things or the stupid little things I sometimes do and then out of nowhere seemingly, she could be so forgiving.

Though I wouldn't admit this to her. I like to see her get agitated over such things. It reminds me that she does in fact love me and that I'm not just fooling myself thinking she does.

We had often discussed the many times we could tell we felt more for each other than we let on when we were younger. The way I would allow her to catch me and tie me up and the way she would make sure to point her water gun over my heart instead of against my head each time.

The way when I would capture her in a tight bear hug and despite her protests… I refused to let go. The way she wouldn't be able to stop grinning the moment she saw me. And the fact that her grins were so large they would hurt her face.

Goddess she was amazing. Every time I saw her I felt like the luckiest man alive. I felt like she was my redemption for giving up the life of crime I once lead. It made me feel like settling down would actually be a wise and over all satisfying decision. Though the thought of it did scare me, it scared the hell out of me. She was worth such a change in my lifestyle.

But now I stood alone, I had left my hostage in our ridiculously expensive cabin to sleep after our last session which had left her very tired and me wanting more. But being the gentleman that I am, after she had fallen asleep in my arms I ran a hand through her golden blond locks one last time before standing to leave.

When I was alone the thoughts of insecurity always invaded my mind. I didn't trust anyone. It plagued me and drove me nearly hair ripping insane. I had never felt so paranoid in all of my life. Ever since she re entered it, I couldn't shake these terrible feelings.

I had these feelings of getting caught and torn from her, never seeing her beautiful face again. I had feelings I would be thrown in jail for the rest of my life and something awful would happen to Claire. I wouldn't be able to be there to protect her.

I wanted to think of it as Claire needed me. But I think the truth actually was that I needed her. She was more mature, more of an adult than I could ever be. She kept me in line, kept me on the _decent_ path. The thrill of the heist still pounded in my blood with every passing day, the thrill of the heist which I would never pull again as long as I remained with the blond ex cop.

My eyes finally lifted from the water below when I heard a soft coughing sound, as if someone was clearing their throat and I turned my head to look into the deep onyx eyes of what appeared to be a rather busty raven haired waitress. She was holding a tray of what appeared to be drinks of the alcoholic sort and I smirked at her, raising a curious eyebrow as my eyes flowed over her figure slowly.

She wore a simple blue dress that cut off at her knees, the material sparkling which made her body all the more eye catching for any man, not just a man like me. There was white material coming up under the blue at her bosom, covering her cleavage from view as if she was trying to be somewhat reserved.

Usually when a woman was trying to look reserved it meant one of two things I had gathered in my years of skirt chasing. Either she was ridiculously uncertain about her weight, or she was a _virgin_. My bet with this one was the latter from the fact that as she noticed me wolfishly glancing over her, a light blush spread across her cheeks and she adjusted her glasses with her free hand, glancing nervously at her feet.

Virgins were always nice to take, knowing that you'll be their first; you'll be the one above all that was engraved in her memory. Simply just knowing that you were the one who taught her and Goddess I could teach them.

"W-w-would you like a d-drink sir?" She asked in a small, high pitched voice, her eyes still staring down at her shoes as if they could possibly be the most interesting things in the world at the moment.

I took her chin in my hand, cupping it and running the pad of my thumb down her pale cheek slowly, in a somewhat affection manner. I wanted to see the woman blush, it was difficult to make Claire blush and I loved the feeling of knowing I was making a woman melt beneath my hand.

"Actually…" I began slowly, smirking at the distressed look on her pretty little face. My eyes snapped to the green name tag which she wore on the dress, one of those that said, '**Hello, my name is:**' "Mary…" I continued and her eyes flickered up to me, her blush more intense now than it had been a moment before, making me feel somewhat overpowered. "One more wont hurt I suppose." I purred out.

She nodded slowly and lowered the tray for me to take whichever drink I pleased and I did so without question, taking the yellow drink and not even bothering the ask the flavor. I already knew what it was; I ran my nose over it and sniffed in the alluring scent of **pineapple**.

"Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with tonight sir." She said a bit more confidently before turning to offer others more drinks. As she began to walk away I couldn't help but to gaze over her luscious form once more, one of those things I mentioned early that would make Claire scowl at me.

_**Hey, I'm just a guy.**_

That was, until the woman, Mary turned to me, a small smile on her face, a true smile not the fake one she had plastered on her face when she had first walked up to me. "Don't you think it is rather unfair that you know my name and I do not know yours?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

I raised an eyebrow at her, curious to the fact that she even bothered to turn to me after I had so obviously acted on manish impulses and scoped her entire form. "K-" I had to stop myself before revealing my name to a stranger and closed my eyes for a moment, choosing instead to use my alias. "Kam…" I said firmly, reopening my eyes to look at her once more.

"Ah…" she played with her braid for a moment, trying to distract herself from my gaze. "Well Mr. Kam, it was nice to have met you, but shouldn't you be getting back to your significant other soon?" She asked quietly.

This question caused my mouth to drop and my other eyebrow to rise along with the first. I placed my hand over my mouth and coughed. "I suppose I will soon." I muttered quietly. Goddess I loved Claire, but I hated it when women called you out on matters such as these.

"Goodnight then Mr. Kam, I trust you'll get a good night of sleep." And those were the last words I had ever heard from Mary the waitress on the cruise ship. I wasn't sure if after she had avoided me or if her schedule had changed. Not that I had been looking for her or anything!

I stared into my yellow drink and let out an agitated groan. "Women…" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

I ran my hand through my shaggy brown tresses, free from the usual captive of my bandanna as I walked along the long empty hall coming closer and closer to the room I shared with my cheeky blond lover. I heard the clapping of my expensive dress shoes echo against the walls with every step. It had been a long day, hell it had been a long week and a half since I had met up with her again. Alright well… week and two days, whatever! Don't look at me like that. It didn't matter to me.

My other hand made its way to my small but loose pocket, fishing around inside of them for the thin plastic card key. My fingers brushed passed my key ring feeling what most definitely the key to my Mercedes. My newest beauty of a car, she still wasn't anything compared to my Camaro as far as I was considered. But she was still a nice addition to what was once my famous, 'Pick up chicks' collection. That collection had now been abandoned for the passed week and two days.

I felt my rather expensive lighter pass my fingers next. It came in handy when it needed too. I often questioned why the things I bought had to be so damn expensive, especially when I rarely used most of it. The only answer I had ever come up with was because I could. That and the fact that it made me look so much damn hotter.

Expensive stuff always did, that was fact. People could always tell when things were ridiculously expensive or dirt cheap. For instance, _cheap_ stuff looked as though it could fall apart at any moment, and more than likely would.

When my fingers finally brushed the plastic I gripped it firmly between my index and middle finger and pulled it from the seemingly endless depths. I looked it over for the first time in two days.

It was a simple card, the size of a credit card with a tropical sunset print on one side and a long black strip on the other which scanned through the electric lock on the door.

Claire had looked at her own the very moment it was placed in her small finicky hands. Turning it about every way and inspecting it over as if there may be some microscopic bomb attached to it for whatever insane reason. I couldn't blame her though, she was a cop after all… and she did keep the company of a criminal like me.

I sighed at the thought and ran my free hand through my hair a second time. Claire shouldn't be with me, she shouldn't be spending even an ounce of her time around me. She was too good for that.

I shook my head at the thought. She loved me, for some unexplainable reason she was in love with me and I was able to consider myself a lucky man. Who gave a damn about a damn card key when the very object of your desires was sleeping on the other side of the door said card unlocked? Certain giddiness coursed through my very being as I slid the card through the electronic lock hastily. What could I say? I really wanted to see her…

A loud annoying beep came from the lock and the small indicator light flashed red. It was a sign that my card had not been accepted by the machine. "What the hell!" I hissed out.

What happened to the good old days of lock and key? Where you simply turn the key and the lock magically opens? When did every in this world become so damn complex? Really I just wanted to kick the damn door. Fuck what ever it was that I had been saying about expensive things, they were obviously junk.

I slid the card more slowly this time through the damn electric lock and once again I received a flashing red light and an annoying beep. I ran both of my hands through my hair in frustration. What was there a happy middle or something that I was supposed to run it through at?

This must be my punishment for me finding myself physically attracted to another woman. Goddess… I'm sorry, just let me in!

Oh well… Third times the charm, right?

I glared at the card still in my hand and slid it through a third time, this time not too fast or too slow. I nearly jumped in the air and cheered when the dull light turned green and I heard the clicking of locks unlocking in the door.

I turned my eyes towards the ceiling, as if looking up to the heavens muttering a "Thank you, thank you!" And I opened the door and stepped into my suite. I discarded my shirt as the door shut and locked itself behind me, throwing the useless clothes to the ground. No use in having it on, it'll only be in the way. Especially with what I planned on doing to my lady now that I was back to her.

My eyes wondered to the bed which I had left her in, expecting to see her laying in bed with the blankets tucked up around her neck and her laying on her side facing away from the door curled into a little ball. I felt though, my mouth hang open for the second time that night when I realized the bed was bare and Claire ridden. The sheets were tossed, and her pillow half hanging off the bed looking as though it could easily fall with the smallest of pushes.

Anxiety washed over me as I neared the bed, scoping over it. What if someone found her and was now questioning her about me, torturing her for answers? What if… what if she saw me on the deck and left me? What if… I heard the bathroom sink running and let out a relaxed sigh as I finally was able to breathe once more. What if she was only in the bathroom?

I made my way around the bed and began to approach the door when it suddenly opened and a blonde figure in my large white tee shirt stared coolly out at me. It only took me a moment longer to realize she was holding a gun in her right hand. That same gun she had threatened me with a week and two days ago. "Cl-" I began confusion evident in my voice but she cut me off.

"Kai Calvin, put your hands behind your head and do exactly as I say. It will only make this easier for you." I felt my eyes narrow to her request.

**What?!** What the hell was she talking about? Why in the hell was she acting so distant? Was this whole thing a set up? Was our whole damn relationship a damn set up? Was it nothing but a damn set up to get me into police custody? I found that I couldn't stop glaring at her. I had thought that we were more than some silly little game. I had thought that she felt the same about me that I did about her. What a little vixen, stringing me along this whole time. She clicked the clip.

What the- "What the hell Claire?" I spat out but did as she ordered. It was strange how compliant a man; a convict could be when one points a gun towards him.

I couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal; it was a painful and dark feeling. I felt my nails digging into my palms and giving them a raw aching feeling almost immediately. I pushed my nails in slightly harder, hoping that if I caused myself enough physical pain, the emotional pain I felt in my heart would all together disintegrate.

"Don't you dare even speak to me that way!" She barked, the nose of her gun lowering from my head to my chest, more specifically- my heart. I closed my eyes for a moment, swallowing a lump that had seemed to appear in my throat from no where. "Now, if you would back up towards the end of the bed I will not have to shoot you." Her voice was like ice as she began to step towards me.

I took a step back, not turning to see where I was going. It seemed with every small step I took back she would take a slightly larger step forward and by the time I felt the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed, the nose of the gun was pressed deeply into my skin. It was pressed in a way so it was uncomfortable and even slightly painful.

I fell into a sitting position into the bed and continued to glare at her angrily, hoping that by some miracle my glare would make her gun drop so that I could take it. I wouldn't point the gun at her though; I was too much of a gentleman to even imagine doing that. Even if it was at a two timing man eater such as Claire.

She prodded the gun a little rougher against my skin, causing me to cringe and wish that I hadn't taken off my shirt when I entered the room. "Claire this is redi-"

"Shut up Kai!" She growled out, her teeth gritted in an obvious annoyance. "Start backing up towards the head of the bed before I have to shoot you."

So once again I complied, one hand on the bed and fisting in the sheets to help me back up and the other still behind my head still painfully digging into my palm. I knew I would have little nail marks on my skin for a least a few hours after now.

When I was a certain distance back one of her pale knees came forward to rest on the bed, revealing her smooth luscious thigh. And though I found myself in a life or death situation, I also found that I couldn't look away. Damn this woman, I almost wanted to bark out to her to take my shirt off. I sure as hell didn't want her to be wearing it anymore. Surely not after this whole ordeal.

I finally felt my back and the back of my head collide into the oak bed post and was briefly knocked into a dazed sort of state from the impact. It was in those moments that I heard a click and felt and all too familiar cold feeling of metal around my left wrist. In one quick motion, Claire had used her free arm to grab a pair of hand cuffs from Goddess knows where and had used them to handcuff me by my left arm to the bedpost.

"Eh?" I began, but when I turned my head from above me to look back at her my eyes instantly darkened and I felt a slight bulge begin to form in my pants, causing them to tighten in the slightest. The blond though evil and conniving… was straddling me and it was near enough to make me forget of the hand gun which was pointed carefully at my heart.

My shirt rose up her thighs nearly far enough for me to see her sensitive areas. One of her hands was planted firmly on my stomach and she was leaning forward slightly and I could just barely see cleavage because she left the top button undone. And Goddess it drove a man like me, though on the brink of death nearly over the edge. I grit my teeth slightly and had to close my eyes to drown out her amazing features.

I felt the gun jab me slightly and I opened my eyes once more, drinking in her features once more. My eyes slowly rose up her slightly ravaged neck and towards her face. I got a strange sense of satisfaction, knowing that I had been the one to leave those marks and bruises on her skin. Knowing that I had branded her as my own and knowing she had moaned and cried for me to continue as I had done it caused my eyes to darken all the deeper.

Her face showed me an intense concentration. She either didn't realize that there was a sudden most definite erection prodding under her thighs or she just didn't give a rat's ass. I was going to vote for the latter once again tonight. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously onto my more than likely not only confused but lust filled pair and her features were stiffer than I had ever seen them before.

It was in those moments, that I wondered if she was really going to shoot me. I mean really! She looked so ready for it. Would she honestly wait for her back up- if she had back up that is, to come and send me off to jail? Or would she just finish me now? Would I lose my life to my blond lover and childhood playmate?

And I had thought that she looked so damn **_innocent_**. Well I guess even the most innocent of women could secretly be a viper. It was like she was a snake, released from its cage and thirsty for blood and not just for any blood, my blood.

Suddenly she removed the gun from pointing at my chest and dropped it to the floor carelessly in a loud heavy clunk of metal hitting wood, and a slightly passive look formed on her slightly sun burned face. I stared at her and felt my face drop to her gestures, more confusion flowing through me at this point than ever before.

She shrugged lamely to my obvious confusion. "Empty." She responded shortly and smirked down at me sheepishly. "I couldn't very well have you escape from me again to do Goddess knows what."

I hated that gun; I hated it more than anything in this world at that moment. It gave her the power to overpower me. Not that I necessarily minded being straddled by the beautiful blond.

I stiffened and gasped when I felt her finger run down my chest towards my naval, down to the clasp of my belt and beginning to toy with it. "I thought you were going to arrest me, or kill me." I said weakly and heaved out a strained sigh.

"Mmm…" She responded softly, a small smile playing at her lips as she loosened my pants and began to tug them down roughly. "Well that generally was the point." She finished, casting me an amused smirk and I rolled my eyes.

Women were evil, so damn evil. "You're lucky I'm tied up or I may just have to punish you." I muttered and she let out a small chuckle.

"Well it seems though you get the punishment first, since you are the one bonded to the bed."

"This is so unfair." I whined, seeing her smirk broaden. "You tricked me."

She began to pull down my boxers and I gasped once more when I felt the slightly chilly air of our room graze my erection as it sprung at attention, no longer being concealed by my boxers. What did she keep the temperature at in here anyways, ten below zero? For Goddess sake!

"A necessary evil," she responded once more and she ran her nimble little fingers back up my leg once she rid me of all my clothes and they lay forgotten on the floor along with her hand gun.

Chills ran through my body, causing me to tremble in the slightest. Claire's effects on me always surprised me, if there was one thing this woman had learned in our time apart, it was how to please a body. And Goddess, she had done some amazing stuff to mine. "You do realize this… qualifies pay back?" I asked through gritted teeth as she neared my inner thigh.

"I do." She said, her own eyes darkening in the slightest. "And I regret to say I am looking forward to it in the fullest."

I grinned up at her from her response as her hand hovered over my hard on and I groaned. She could be such a tease at times, it killed me. Goddess, why couldn't she just have shot me and ended this terrible torture? "Claire…" Her name escaped my lips pleadingly and I gazed up at her expectantly.

She let out another small laugh and brushed her fingers over the head of my shaft, causing me to cringe. She wanted to hear me beg, I knew she did. It was just how evil the woman was. She wanted to know that she; above all other women could have me crying for her. It must have given her some sort of pleasure and I didn't completely blame her… but after nearly thinking you were going to spend the rest of your life in prison or have no life at all… a little mercy should be bestowed upon you. I didn't think Claire understood the word mercy, the FBI apparently taught my lady well.

"Claire," I said her name again, this time a little more agitated than the last. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I grumbled as her finger tips ran teasingly down the length of my shaft and back to the tip.

"Perhaps I am…" She replied with a shrug as her fingers danced back up to my chest and I had a thought to just grab her hand and force her upon me, but I would allow her to have her way with me. For now, the cruel little minx…

My eyes widened when she surprised me by positioning herself over my erection and I groaned when I felt how wet and hot she was when she rubbed her nether area over me. "Woman… you are driving me half way insane…" I hissed out and she smirked once more.

"Patience is a virtue." She stuck her tongue out teasingly. "One which my lover apparently does not possess." And at those words she lowered herself upon me, and I groaned loudly once more to the feel of her hot, slick inner walls clenching around me until I was buried in her to the hilt.

She bent over me and brought her lips to my neck, gently sucking at the skin in an affectionate sort of way as she pulled half way off of me and slid back in, her movements slow. They were near too slow for me, by this point I just wanted to pound myself into her, hard and fast.

Claire pushed off me again, her pace quickening in the slightest. I could tell she was slightly out of practice in this position but still knew what she was doing. I didn't know what or who her relations were before me, I hadn't asked. The thought to ask hadn't even ever crossed my mind, nor did I particularly care. She couldn't have possibly been with as many men as I had women and she didn't snoop around asking me about past lovers. We had each other now and I would let the situation rest at that.

She pushed onto me one particularly hard time and I arched my hips up against her, causing me to plunge in deeper and well, Goddess forgive me but I just couldn't take anymore of this. The need to pound her was beginning to cause physical pain in my groin.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching my free hand forward to grip her arm and smirk at the slightly surprised look on her face, like she honestly hadn't expected me to snap so soon. **_Hey, I'm just a guy._** "Well my dear, I see a few flaws in an otherwise perfect plan in capturing me."

She ground herself against me tortuously slow and my teeth grit painfully as she asked playfully. "And what would that be, criminal?"

I grinned at her; she could be so sexy without even realizing it. I released her arm and brought my hand to her thigh and the chained hand to the shoulder which was closest to it and thankfully just in reach. If she hadn't been leaning forward, I would have never been able to reach for it. I flipped us so she was now under me and pressed her knees against my chest. I smirked triumphantly when I saw the complete and utter shock spread across her face beneath me.

"First… you only hand cuffed one hand, any criminal knows how to work around that."

Her eyes narrowed on me. "And the second?"

I bent forward slowly, running my tongue along the side of her ear tauntingly. "You riding me like that is only making me want you more…" I purred seductively into her ear and hearing her breath catch in her throat.

I pushed myself back into her fully, groaning at the sensations being around her at my own pace. It sent a familiar tingling sensation through my entire body, warming me and giving me a strange sense of completeness. I pulled out all of the way before drilling myself into her again quickly and hearing her moan beneath me.

"K-Kai…" She whimpered and I bent my head down to cover her lips with my own, crushing them together and prodding the crease between her lips with my tongue, begging for a much desired entrance which she almost immediately granted me.

I pushed my tongue into the warm caverns of her mouth and allowed myself to explore it at my own leisure, running up the roof and over her top teeth. I batted away her tongue whenever it tried to dance with mine, not quite ready yet to succumb to such pleasures. I felt each individual ridge of her pink roof run across my tongue and it felt strangely better than usual tonight. Each distinct tooth ran under my tongue the size and the texture caused me to close my eyes and groan.

I felt her short, nimble fingers dance up my neck and into my hair gripping it roughly as my free hand reached around her leg and up my shirt she wore to run the pad of my thumb softly over her hardened nipple. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as I finally greeted her ink tongue with mine and lapped over it lovingly. I was sure my hands were cold on her warm skin and I felt the bud grow even harder beneath my finger. The feeling sent a shiver down my spine of complete satisfaction.

I pushed against her legs a bit more and felt the fronts of her legs brush my knuckles gently as I grabbed her entire breast in my hand and squeezed it before kneading it gently. Though despite how soft my hand was treating her breast, another limb of my body was treating her with much less carefulness as I continued to push roughly into her and pull out near all the way before pushing in again.

I pulled away from her inviting lips to gasp for air and after gasping I immediately began to attack her neck, my searing lips trailing bruises from our last session only earlier this afternoon. I grinned and sucked over a smaller bruise, wanting to see it larger and darker. My sucking evolved into nibbling and my nibbling evolved into rough biting.

"You've been drinking." She commented which caused me to pull up slightly and gaze down at her skeptically, but a pain shot through my wrist as the cuffs stretched out as far as they could. They clinked slightly and I tried not to cringe as the metal dug into my wrist.

"I have." I agreed before bending back down and running my tongue along her jaw line and back towards her bruised neck. There was so much more I'd be able to do to her if I wasn't chained up and I cursed those stupid hand cuffs.

She licked her lips slowly and grinned at me. "Pineapple." She concluded.

"You expected something else?" I asked and ran my fingers from her breast and back out of my shirt, gripping her thigh tightly and I pushed her up the bed a little more to relieve the pressure from the cuffs before continuing to thrust inside of her.

She cried for me to continue my ministrations, I never expected any less. We both drove each other insane during our sessions. Her moans, her gasps, her cries, her screams, and whimpers were all what made me keep going. I simply wanted to continue to extract those beautiful sounds from her melodic lips.

I moved my hand back into my shirt and to the neglected breast, pinching the nipple between my thumb and middle finger and rotating it between my fingers before placing my index finger on top and rolling it over the sensitive tip. She moaned out once more and I grinned against her skin as I continued to bite into the flesh hungrily.

I felt a heat beginning to flicker in my core and groaned out in annoyance as I mentally cursed the small flame, knowing that soon it would lead to something much larger and I wanted this to last much, _much_ longer but I wouldn't be able to stop it now.

I had to change the position, I needed deeper penetration if I wanted to get the most I could out of this while I still could. I pulled away from her and pulled myself from her causing her to cast me a confused glance through her half lidded eyes and trembling features. "Just a sec love, I promise you'll receive all the more pleasure in a moment."

I turned myself so I was lying across the bed, my arm now painfully dangling in the air; I knew I would also bare deep red marks across my skin from these damn cuffs. Not that I hadn't ever before, I had been arrested quite a few times in my day so the feeling of metal to my skin was anything but foreign.

I grasped her leg and swung it over my hip before positioning myself over her hot wet folds once more. I ran my head teasingly over her entrance and she let out a small gasp, her grip on me all the firmer. "Please Kai." She begged and I smirked, the satisfaction of knowing I did what she had earlier done to me coursing through my entire body before pushing myself back into her and groaning loudly at all the pleasurable sensations.

It didn't take long for me to completely bury myself in her once more and my grip on her hip to become all the more tight, more than likely going to leave bruises for the morning. In this position I was able to have longer and deeper thrusts than I had before and it caused me to shutter and shiver and ache all over with pleasure.

"Kai…" She began to chant my name which only made me push in her harder as the tiny flame grew and slowly began to consume me. "Kai…" She said my name again causing me to groan loudly in response. "I can't take it much longer." She whimpered.

I bent forward and kissed her thigh gently, trailing the kisses down to her knee cap. "Then don't." I responded softly and watched as her hands gripped the material of the sheets tightly and her head fall back in pure ecstasy.

I squeezed her hip a little more roughly, knowing that I wouldn't last much longer once she fell apart around me. Maybe I'd be able to get a few more thrusts in but usually after she squeezed herself around me as tightly as she did when she went over I just couldn't handle it anymore.

I pushed into her exceptionally hard and I heard her cry out and tighten painfully around me. I knew I had hit a sweet spot when her cry turned into a moan and I drank in the sight of her hips arching up as she released herself around me, spasming all the while. I felt the juices of her release leaking around me and onto the bed below us.

"Goddess Claire," I choked out and forced myself deeper into her folds. She whimpered as her chest heaved rapidly from her labored breathing and her eyes were now closed and her body trembling from her release. I loved it, just watching her in her moments after her release was near enough to send me over right then and there. Thankfully though, I still had a little fight left in me. However small though, it was still there.

"Nnnn Kai…" She moaned out as I could tell pleasure began to sear through her petite body once more and I felt a frown crease my lips, I wouldn't be able to take her a second time like I knew she was hoping for… but…

"Sorry babe…" I responded sympathetically and her eyes slowly opened, her labored breathing coming to a normal breathing pattern once again. "I'm too close…" I muttered in her ear. "But I always have my tongue so…" My hand slid down her leg and I gripped her knee cap. "Don't get too discouraged."

I thrust myself into her one last particularly hard time and I felt all the heat that had been building finally come over to a boiling point and explode. I poured everything I had to give inside of her and she groaned, but my pleasurable moan drowned it out easily.

My head fell tiredly against my arm which was cuffed to the bed post and I smirked at her, running a finger teasingly up her wet folds and grinning as I watched her shudder. "You have no idea how hard it is to switch positions when your handcuffed to a damn bed." I purred out, an affectionate smile creasing my lips as I looked her over.

She gave me a lazy grin in return. "So you think." My eyes flashed up to hers and I felt a hint of jealousy began to swell inside of me. I didn't even want to think of Claire being with another at this particular moment. I had always felt like this moment was the most intimate of all between Claire and I. The moment after we met our releases and our limbs were tangled, our breathing ragged, and our hearts pounding wildly. I would kill to keep Claire as mine, plain and simple. She must have noticed the dark look that crossed my eyes because she waved her hands in front of her face defensively. "I'm kidding Kai, really."

I frowned a bit disbelieving and pulled myself from her sticky folds, watching the mixture of our releases gush out. The only woman I had ever come inside of was Claire. Whether it was a mistake of me to do or not, I honestly didn't know. But I wasn't one to think about things before I did them; I was known to be pretty impulsive as it was.

I used my free arm to pull myself back up the bed and came to a resting position next to her, watching her with a small smile and trailing gentle patterns on her thigh. "So…" I began casually, my chained hand now having enough slack to scratch the back of my head sheepishly. "You plan on releasing me any time soon?"

She grinned at me and shook her head slowly. "Now why in the hell would I want to do that, Kai?"

This woman was going to be the death of me. I sighed and pinched her side causing her to scream and jump away from my invading hand. "Because your punishment is only going to get worse with each passing minute I am handcuffed to this damn bed." I said tiredly.

"Then it seems that it would be in the best place for me to keep you handcuffed to this damn bed, don't you think?"

Why did she have to be so damn intelligent? I smirked at her and rubbed her thigh slowly. "You're lucky I love you, woman." I muttered. If any other woman did this to me I would be gone the moment she released me from the cold annoying bonds. "So lucky."

She turned her body to face me, placing her elbow on the bed and her head on her hand, nodding slowly in reply. "I really am…" She cooed out and brought her other hand on top of mine. "And for some reason only Goddess knows why, I love you too." She said teasingly and I pouted.

"It's because of the sex." I teased, knowing it was more than that. Goddess it was so much more. It was the most amazing, fulfilling, completing feeling I had ever felt. I had once read a quote saying _'Sex is emotion in motion'_ and I had laughed at it. But now I truly believed that quote. Now that I had felt it and I truly understood what it was like to be with someone you loved who loved you in return.

Her hand was now on my cheek, her thumb running over my eyebrow lovingly. "I prefer to call it making love." She said softly, her eyes questioning my words as if she wasn't a hundred percent sure if I was just yanking her chain or not.

"Of course we make love." I scoffed and bent my head forward to press my forehead softly against hers. "And I have never made love with any one before in my entire life." I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat slightly to my admittance.

Claire grinned at me and she fist her hands in my hair. I had gotten used to this intimacy after sex, cuddling it was called. It wasn't something I had done with anyone besides my current lover. Usually I just packed my shit and went. I told them I'd call them and I never did. The only woman I had ever seen on any sort of intimate level more than once besides Claire was that stripper from Club Eaze.

_**Popuri.**_

Though the main reason why I found myself going back to her was because of her amazing body, it was more of a gift than anything. Women should not be allowed to have a body like hers; it was simply painful to look at. I briefly wondered to myself if I would be able to refuse her if we were to ever cross paths now that I was with Claire. That was unlikely though, where we were going once we departed this cruise.

"Kai…" She began softly and I focused back on her, a small smile creasing my lips as I brushed some bangs from her eyes affectionately. Her eyes were questioning me and I briefly hoped she wasn't going to ask me some womanly question that usually annoyed us men in situations such as these.

"Yes love?" I asked my voice just as soft as her own as I ran my hand through her hair and down her back, massaging her skin slowly. I placed a chaste kiss on her smooth cheek and nuzzled it adoringly. I couldn't not love this woman, even if I tried, even if this question she was about to ask me bugged the shit out me. I would not be able to deter my feelings, not that I even considered wanting too.

"You mentioned something about your tongue earlier…" She said, her eyes narrowing onto mine and my cheeks beginning to heat once more. I could feel the heat radiating off of them and saw Claire's grin widen, knowing she had hit a soft spot on me.

I cleared my throat nervously, something that I normally wouldn't feel the need to do, just something this woman did to me. "Yeah?" I asked, my voice surprisingly quite, but my eyes did not leave her stormy blue pair as a gentle flush etched across her own slightly sunburned face causing it to look all the more red and adorable.

"If I release you, will you show me what you had planned with that little tongue of yours?"

I suddenly grinned, unable to hide my relief that she wasn't going to ask me something lame and something that would put me in a terrible mood. "Of course…" I purred out more than willing to please her more and her face lit up in a way that made me crash my lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

She looked so damn **_innocent_**.

* * *

**A/N: Wah! This took so much brain power to write!! And I'm actually very scared of it now that I look back on it. I must check to see if I am in fact still a she after writing something such as this. Convict Kai is like whoa so much fun to write though. He has quickly become one of my favorite characters in my stories. It's a tie between him and Jack. :P**

**Expect the final installation within the month.**

**Once again, I have to thank ****Jean Cooper**** and ****Bluecupcakes**** for helping me and cheering me on through this whole ordeal. You two are truly the best support I could ask for.**

**I hope you enjoyed this you sick dirty, dirty horn dogs. :P**

**Prologue**


End file.
